The end of civilization
by galadriel-freak
Summary: Inspiration late last night... Rodney asks Caldwell a question and gets a bad responce... Rodney is Canadian after all...


**The end of civilization**

_I was making a comic in illustrator, and it hit me around midnight yesterday to write a short fic along the same lines… it was written very quickly… hope you enjoy… as always I don't own anything or anyone from Atlantis unfortunately… I can see the following conversation happening often…_

…oooOOOooo…

Eighteen days is a long time, especially when you're trapped on a giant tin can like the Deadalus. Sure it's impressive, a technological super swiss army knife, but there's only so much you can do to fill up the days. Rodney filled the time by running diagnostics… extremely redundant diagnostics… but all the same, it passed the time. During the lull time, as the recent victim of Rodney's musings compiled, he wandered over to the command chair.

"Colonel Cadwell?"

"What?" the obvious irritation in the Colonel's voice was completely lost on Mckay.

"Just out of curiosity, I was wondering…?"

…oooOOOooo…

The department heads from Atlantis tended to stick together on the Deadalus, eating dinner at night, catching up on the events of the day. Carson had grabbed a table in the corner as Elizabeth and John finished in the food line.

"Where's Rodney?" John dragged a chair over.

"Haven't seen him all day," Carson poked at his food.

Elizabeth sat down, "I saw him earlier this afternoon, he looked… more oblivious than usual."

John paused mid-chew, "Is that possible?"

"Speak of the devil," Elizabeth nodded towards the door. In came a walking gloom cloud storming into the room, it made a beeline to the trio's table. Collapsing into a chair, it stole the Snicker's bar from Elizabeth's tray.

"Hey!"

"I'll get you a new one later."

"What's gotten you into such a mood," She in turn took the Mounds bar from John's tray.

"Now that's fair…:

"You owe me… _Lieutenant Colonel_… I can get them to demote you back to Major…"

Carson was to quick for John, stuffing his own chocolate into his jacket pocket before he could reach it. John sighed in defeat, "What's wrong Rodney?"

"Oh nothing, but we might as well turn back to Atlantis, there's no point in heading back to Earth."

"Excuse me," Carson interjected, "I for one would like Earth on the other end of this bloody trip."

"Why the change of heart?" Elizabeth asked.

"Just the fact that civilization as I knew it ended…"

"Excuse me?" John raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"They cancelled the season."

"Who cancelled the last season of what…" John asked, "you know they make DVD's of TV shows now." He mocked.

"Har har…they cancelled the NHL."

"What," Carson asked confused.

"Are you serious… they shut down hockey…" John was suddenly concerned.

"What do you care, you hate hockey."

"True, it may not be my favorite sport, but stopping any sport is a crime. It _is_ only hockey though… I mean… they didn't cancel any other…"

"Don't worry, your precious blood sport is fine."

"Look who's talking, don't even pretend that hockey is less violent then football."

"Whoa," Carson broke in, " American football that is, lets not get a _real_ sport mixed into all this."

Elizabeth set her cup down with a little force, "Gentlemen! Let's not start this argument… again." She looked at the three, they seemed to cower like kids being scolded by their mother. "Rodney, how do you know they cancelled the NHL?"

"Colonel Caldwell, I asked him who won the Cup this year."

"Cup?" Carson asked again.

"Lord Stanley's cup, I asked who won the NHL championship. He said that there was some disagreement with the league and the players… He didn't know the whole story, he doesn't follow hockey. The Colonel is one of Sheppard's breed." He sneered.

"Well, since he is of _my breed_ did he say who won the Superbowl, or the Rose Bowl…"

"Like I care… …he did say something about the Patriots," pressed by John's stabbing look,

"Damn."

"I wonder who won the Champion's League?" Carson questioned.

"The what?" Rodney asked.

"Football…"

"You mean soccer." John quipped.

Carson fumed, "Now don't you go…"

"Gentlemen!" Elizabeth interrupted again, standing up, "At least wait for me to leave… Besides," she turned, "Real men play Rugby." With that she left all three men stunned, leaving her tray on the table.

John snapped out of it first… "Rugby… are you kidding… Rugby sucks!"

Rodney agreed, "I hear you."

"I beg your pardon!"

...oooOOOooo…

_no offence to any Patriots fans (although I'm a lions fan myself) i see John as a niners fan… and no offence to Rugby fans… rugby actually rocks!… I must say though... like Rodney.. I am a hockey fan… GO WINGS! Liz may have said she wasn't a big football fan… but she never said she doesn't like sports at all… _


End file.
